


Married Life (Version 1)

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: This is the SFW version...Written for the Imagines blog.





	Married Life (Version 1)

\- Triple H was the one who proposed  
\- You said yes  
\- You were always going to say yes  
\- He’s pleased  
\- He won’t stop smiling  
\- The wedding is easy  
\- You both had it planned years ago  
\- He recorded the conversation  
\- Now he’s made it all happen  
\- Right down to your choice of bridesmaids  
\- He’s smug when you say I do  
\- He’s also pleased to say I do  
\- The two of you settle into a new home  
\- He finds any excuse to be near you  
\- He always smiles at you  
\- You paint  
\- He makes things  
\- He buys in furniture  
\- He makes sure everything’s right  
\- The two of you have the house together in a matter of days  
\- He’s proud  
\- He loves you  
\- He’ll find any excuse to touch you  
\- Stroke your hand  
\- Hug you  
\- Kiss you  
\- Kiss your cheek  
\- He’s proud when you both go back to work  
\- “My wifey.”


End file.
